


Everyone is too stupid to find a stolen heart

by orphan_account



Category: King (2011 TV series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the stolen heart episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone is too stupid to find a stolen heart

A patient is really thirsty so she takes some ice from the ice box to drink. It's so hot so she keeps getting thirsty. And everyone needs ice too. In a matter of minutes the ice box runs out of ice. So she dug deeper into the ice box and she found a bag of plastic bag containing some meat. She complains to one of the nurse about contamination. The nurse knows it's a heart so she calls the doctor and they continues the operation because all the police are too busy sucking up to the would be killer to actually investigate where the heart is. Because they are all too stupid to think that that heart must be inside ice. Either in ice box or in similar ice cooler.


End file.
